


Work Me Up

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working my way out of some hellish writer's block with SMUT. ENJOY.<br/>I dedicate this to my Pussykru who inspire me everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be multiple chapters! :)

It starts with tension so ready to snap that it's unbearable. 

Green eyes gazing steadily into blue. Before she knows it, the brunette is across the room, invading the blonde's space, reaching for something behind her, unnecessarily, an excuse to be near her, really. The slightly shorter woman tenses then relaxes, her eyes focusing on the brunette's cut jawline, her cheekbones, her steady green eyes as they meet her eyes once again.

The blonde shudders under that gaze. She bites her lip. She doesnt look away. 

"Clarke." The brunette breathes into her ear leaning into her. Clarke resists the urge to arch toward her. 

"Lexa." She barely manages to get out steadily. 

She is taking slow, deep breaths. Fighting her body's urges but she knows just the subtlest move from Lexa and she will lose. 

Lexa steps back. Her eyes are unsure. Clarke hates when they're unsure. She likes to see the powerful, challenging commander. But she also likes when they're unsure. She knows it's a side of Lexa no one else gets to see. Vulnerable, capable of the weakness Lexa seems to scorn so much. It's a conundrum. 

She pushes forward into Lexa's space. They do this dance often. Back and forth. Challenging one another, seeing who will take the next move. 

Lexa stands her ground and Clarke pushes up until their lips meet. 

It's a blissful brushing of lips until it becomes more. Lexa gasps and Clarke slips her tongue in. A moan vibrates in the back of Clarkes throat. Lexa is clutching at the back of her neck. 

Lexa arches into her and Clarke can feel the need for more. Her fingers brush across Lexas shoulders. They pull back eyeing one another, breathless before returning for more. 

"Clarke-," Lexa is cut off as Clarke nips at her jawline. She gasps harshly and grasps Clarke's fingers as they fumble with some of her buckles. 

Clarke pulls back.

"Are you sure?" Lexa wonders. 

Clarke nods. 

"Yes." 

She's pushing Lexa back toward her bed. Lexa fumbles to unclasp belts and shed her clothing as she sees Clarke doing the same. 

For a moment they both stop. Eyes raking over bodies laid bare before other. Lexa reaches out, grasping Clarke's wrist, pulling her to her as she sits on the edge of the bed. 

Clarke move with her until she is spread, straddling Lexa's lap. Her hands cup Lexa's jaw as she tilts her face up to press her lips to hers again. 

She bucks and she feels Lexa's hands sliding up her thighs. She feels her skin heating with each touch. Lexa grasps at her hips until Clarke is pushing Lexa back. 

The Oompf! Of surprise that falls from Lexa's lips as Clarke leans over her doesn't escape her notice. Clarke smirks as Lexa's eyes widen. 

She's pressing down into Lexa as her lips brush across Lexa's jawline. Lexa bites her lip as Clarke darts a tongue out, licking and then sucking at her pulse point. 

A moan escapes Lexa to Clarke's pleasure. Clarke can feel Lexa struggling. She's holding back, her hands are unsure, squeezing at her hips. Clarke draws back to look deep into her darkened green eyes. 

She grasps one of the hands at her hip and pushes it lower until Lexa follows the movement, understanding. Lexa groans as her hands knead at Clarke's ass, Clarke rubbing against her in the process. 

Clarke lowers her mouth taking a nipple between her lips, massaging and sucking, her tongue swirling over the point as her hand kneads at the other. Lexa struggles to restrain her own gasps and moans as Clarke works her up, her other hand splaying over her abdomen, caressing hard abs built from hours put into swordplay. 

Clarkes fingers move lower and Lexa is bucking beneath her. She spreads herself for Clarke as her fingers slide over her outer lips. 

Clarke kisses just beneath Lexa's jawline again.

She growls into Lexa's ear, something that sounds a lot like how she "could worship that jawline for days" and Lexa feels herself arching, presenting herself for more. 

Clarke's fingers are gliding through her wetness. Lexa is bucking, clutching at Clarke's ass, she's probably leaving marks. 

She moans in earnest as Clarke begins to fuck her, her fingers diving in and out ox her core as Lexa meets her thrusts with need. 

"Slow down." Clarke breathes into her ear.

"Let me take care of you." 

So Lexa does. She lets Clarke push her closer and closer to the edge at some points slowing down just when Lexa thinks she is about to go over. Lexa is a whimpering mess beneath Clarke's teasing. Clarke nibbling at her chest and kissing her deeply as she pushes her close to the peak but then slows down before she can go over. 

It's as Clarke leans back looking into Lexa's eyes gone desperate with need that Clarke finally leans down and whispers, "Come Lexa." 

She's brushing her fingers against that place just inside of Lexa as she kisses Lexa hard. Lexa struggles to maintain the kiss as she feels her body arch involuntarily, as arcs of pleasure shoot from where Clarke's fingers beckon her orgasm, and she breaks away gasping. 

Clarke brings her down slowly as she flutters soft kisses along her cheeks. Lexa takes in deep breaths of air, feeling her heart slow down, her body having been ramped up by Clarke. 

They lay there, listening to one another breathe for several long moments. Clarke's forehead pressed against Lexa's. They exchange several short kisses before Lexa wraps her legs around Clarke's hips and with a twist of turns them until Clarke is beneath her.

"Let me take care of you." The fire behind those green orbs has Clarke arching beneath Lexa in anticipation.


End file.
